


Taking All Bets

by GingerAnn



Series: Worst Kept Secret of Konoha [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka are married. Now to figure out when and how that happened.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Worst Kept Secret of Konoha [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1049786
Comments: 15
Kudos: 202





	Taking All Bets

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I know nothing about gambling... Nothing.
> 
> Oh, and Asuma is still alive. Because I just don't want to deal with the sad...

After the announcement that Kakashi and Iruka were married made the rounds, the betting pool on the ‘Are They or Aren’t They’ stopped. Now, everyone was trying to figure out who won the various related pools.

The mission room was full of shinobi discussing this.

“Does anyone actually know when they got together?” Genma asked.

“Well, according to Iruka’s Genin paperwork, Kakashi was his emergency contact,” Izumo said. “So, then?”

“No way. Iruka was 11 when he made genin. Those two are weird but not that fucking weird,” Asuma said.

“If that was when they started dating, I’m going to assume the Dating Before Sex group wins that pool,” Kotetsu said.

“Ew,” Anko said.

“Wait, what are the pools again?” Kurenai asked.

“When they started dating, who initiated the relationship, if they had sex first or were dating first, who said ‘I love you’ first and who proposed,” Genma read from the small notebook.

“And before you ask, yes, we have similar pools for you and Asuma,” Kotetsu said with a smile.

“Children,” she said rolling her eyes, though she was smiling.

“I caught them kissing in a bathroom right after Iruka made chunin,” Asuma said.

“When was that?” Genma asked.

“Iruka made chunin when he was 16,” Anko supplied.

“So... were they dating then? Or just making out in bathrooms?” Izumo asked.

“How did they keep all of this from everyone?!” Kotetsu yelled his head falling to the table.

“What’s going on?” Naruto asked as he, Sakura and Sai walked into the room.

“We’re trying to figure out how long Iruka and Kakashi have been dating,” Anko explained.

“Anko!” Genma yelled.

“What? They gotta get used to all the weird betting pools we do. We need some fresh blood,” she said with a feral grin.

“Iruka-Sensei and Kakashi-sensei were dating when Iruka-Sensei got injured fighting Mizuki,” Naruto said scratching his chin.

“You sure, kid?” Kotetsu asked.

“Yeah. Kakashi-Sensei showed up and took me and Iruka-Sensei to the hospital,” Naruto began.

“Naruto, that doesn’t mean anything,” Sakura said.

“Maybe, but Kakashi-sensei came back and spent the night at the hospital with Iruka-Sensei,” Naruto said. “I seen him leave the next morning. I didn’t really think anything of it until I found out they were together.”

“Kakashi wouldn’t spend time in the hospital for just anyone,” Asuma pointed out.

“So, they were definitely dating then,” Genma said making notes.

“But we still have no idea who initiated the whole thing,” Anko said.

“It was definitely Iruka-Sensei,” Sakura said. “Kakashi-Sensei is emotionally constipated.”

Everyone laughed.

“Wanna put money on it?” Genma asked with a grin.

She nodded and handed Genma some money.

“Why do you all even care?” Sai asked.

“Keeps us entertained between missions,” Asuma said with a shrug.

“Can’t you just ask them these questions?” Sai asked.

“That’s not the shinobi way, kid,” Anko said.

“Does that mean you think Iruka said ‘I love you’ first, too?” Genma asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Sakura said handing him more money. “I think Kakashi-sensei proposed though. Probably horribly, but he still did it.”

“Okay. All you got left is when they started dating and did they date first or have sex first,” Genma said looking at her.

“We dated for over a year before we had sex,” a voice said.

Everyone turned to see Kakashi and Iruka standing in the doorway.

“You all are pitiful shinobi,” Iruka pointed out.

“How long have you two been there?” Kotetsu asked.

“Since Sakura said I was emotionally constipated,” Kakashi replied.

Sakura groaned as her head dropped.

“So, feel like enlightening us?” Anko asked smiling.

“Just so this can stop. We feel sorry for you idiots,” Iruka said.

“We started dating ten years ago,” Kakashi said.

“And we started dating because I told him I liked him and he disappeared for a week to figure out what that meant,” Iruka said.

“So Iruka-sensei initiated it!” Sakura shouted throwing her hands up and jumping around.

“We dated before we had sex,” Kakashi added.

“Kakashi said ‘I love you’ first,” Iruka said.

“Which one proposed?” Genma said jotting things down in his notebook.

The two of them looked at each other then back to the others.

“Tsunade,” they said.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: https://gingerann.tumblr.com/  
> And Twitter: https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23


End file.
